Joshua: Series History
This article details the series history of Joshua Lundgren. Bound by Blood "LOOK OUT! What do you think you're doing?! Hurry up! Come on we've gotta get out of here!" - Joshua's first lines. Joshua bumps into Van & Wendy as they are traversing through the mountains near his hometown. He helps them avoid a massive Dragon-like armor and take cover in a nearby cave. He introduces himself as Joshua Lundgren to the pair but quickly gets under Van's skin. He offers to help Van with his puzzle but Van has to learn it himself. Van suggests Joshua help by distracting the dragon so Van can get his sword back, which he lost as they fled from the first attack. Joshua is scared but when Wendy offers to act as a decoy, Joshua steps up as he thinks she's too little to do it. Joshua confronts the Dragon armor but panics as it start to attack. He flees to Van and grabs hold of him in fright, preventing Van from reaching his sword. Luckily, the pair are saved by a cannon blast that causes the dragon to flee. Joshua recognizes Volkein, who saved them and it is revealed that Joshua is Ray's younger brother. In the nearby Town, Joshua tells Van & Wendy about Ray's quest for vengeance and how it won't help him heal. Van is critical of Joshua's words but Wendy defends Joshua, noting that he obviously wants to help his brother. Van leaves to investigate and Joshua thanks Wendy for sticking up for him. Joshua suggests they do research into the Dragon in order to make Van & Ray take them seriously. Wendy agrees. Wendy finds out that the Dragon appeared two years ago, and will attack anyone who tries to pass through the mountains. As Joshua fixes her suitcase, he tells her that around that time, a man with a Claw passed through the town with twins. Wendy realizes that whoever is piloting the Dragon must be in league with The Claw. Joshua believes so, and tells her all about the Dragon armor and shows her the photos he took of it. Wendy is impressed by his knowledge and Joshua tells her he picked up all that information from his time in the development labs. He tells her about Shino, Ray's late wife and how she and Ray fell in love and got married. Wendy finds it hard to imagine Ray being so sweet, and Joshua agrees, noting he's so different because of his grief over Shino's murder. All he wants is to see his brother smile again and Wendy knows the feeling. Joshua notes that they both have a lot in common, with both of them wanting to find and help their brothers. Joshua then wishes Wendy a goodnight as she leaves and they make plans to tell Van & Ray about the Dragon the next day. Joshua then looks over the photo he took of the Dragon, noting it's solar-powered dorsal fins have kept it running for all this time, but it shouldn't be possible. The following morning, Joshua meets with Wendy he tells her what he learnt. She suggests they tell Ray & Van. They then notice Dann falling from the sky and landing in the Mountains. Wendy thinks Van is going to fight Ray with Dann and Joshua is shocked to learn Van has an armor too. The arrive to see that Ray & Van are actually working together to take down the Dragon. They narrowly miss being crushed under some rubble as the Dragon fights Volkein. Van opens Dann and asks the two if they can see Dann's sword anywhere, but Joshua tells him he needs to speak to his brother to tell him something important. Van contacts Ray over the headset and Joshua tells Ray to aim for the dorsal fin of the Dragon, as it is the weakest spot. Ray & Van are successful in destroying the dragon and investigate the cockpit. Joshua arrives in time to stop them fighting and begs Ray to come home with him, telling him this isn't what Shino would have wanted. Ray tells him he can't live in Joshua's world anymore and retreats to Volkein, telling Joshua that this is goodbye. Joshua calls out to Ray but to no avail. Joshua, Van & Wendy then go to the town's restaurant and Joshua notices how the waitress looks a lot like Ray's late wife Shino. Van gets up to leave and Wendy follows, quickly thanking Joshua for everything. The waitress asks Joshua if he's going with his "friends", and he wonders if that is what they all looked like together. He decides to catch up to Van & Wendy. He tells Wendy that he will most likely find his brother if he sticks with Van & Wendy, as they all share a similar goal. The three then travel together from this point on. Carmen Goes Home Joshua: "Hello! Nice to meet you i'm Joshua!" Carmen: "What the? Oh great more of them?!" - Carmen meets Joshua Joshua, Van & Wendy reunite with Carmen on route to Trinolia. Joshua introduces himself to Carmen and she tells him he's not like his brother. Van wants to have a man called Findley look at the data board he found in the S-Drive Dragon. It turns out that Carmen knows Findley and takes Wendy, Van & Joshua to his house. There they meet Hayetah, Findley's daughter, and Van asks her to get her father to look at the board. Hayetah is hesitant to help as her father isn't doing well, but Findley appears and agrees to look at the board for Van. At Carmen's house, Wendy & Joshua offer to clean up everything, as the place has been left for a while. The pair make the place good as new and Carmen is grateful. The next morning, Joshua & Wendy are looking at the pink flowers that Hayetah has been growing. Joshua suggests they ask Hayetah how to look after them, but Wendy thinks they will learn more if they look in a book first. Hayetah pays them a visit, and Wendy stops Joshua asking her about the flowers. Hayetah is impressed at how clean Carmen's place looks, with Carmen telling her it's all thanks to Wendy & Joshua. Joshua asks Hayetah if he can look at the Data Board that Findley is working on, and Hayetah says it's fine as long as she is there with him. Later, Joshua heads to Hayetah's, but notices a carriage outside. He then over hears a conversation with Hayetah and a mysterious woman, revealing a connection to The Claw. Joshua runs and tells Carmen what he heard, and she goes to confront Hayetah. Joshua returns to Carmen's home to find Wendy acting insane. Van tells him that she was looking at the pink flowers then collapsed, waking up insane. Joshua asks Van what they should do with her. They decide to take Wendy to Hayetah's and Van is able to get the antidote from Findley. In the aftermath of their visit, Joshua tells Van and Co that the data board is all they have to pursue The Claw. Carmen offers to have it looked at in Zonnet Junction. Joshua tells Van & Wendy that they can get the train to Zonnet Junction from the town of Meuuniere. Thank You Ocean Joshua: "I'll put together a triggering device!" Vivian: "You will huh?" Joshua: "Yeah sure, it's a lot easier than cleaning!" - Joshua offers to make a detonator to blow through the ice At Meuuniere Station, Joshua gets three tickets for him, Van & Wendy for a train to Zonnet Junction. Unfortunately, a missile blows up a train on the track causing massive delays. Joshua, Van & Wendy are forced to look for a boat to get to Zonnet. Joshua asks Van if they could use Dann to get there, but Van tells him he can't do it. Their conversation is overheard by Vivian, who needs help in fending off pirates from her salvage union. Vivian requires someone to protect her team in recovering a relic in the Ocean. She offers Van, Joshua and Wendy 3 express tickets to Zonnet and 1 million in cash. With Van hired as protection, Vivian has Wendy and Joshua put to work in town too. Joshua works with Zanuck in cleaning boats. The next day, Joshua is present with Zanuck and the Researcher in recovering the Relic. As Zanuck works, Joshua spots something on the horizon, and it is revealed to be pirates. The Pirates launch missiles at the crane Zanuck was using, causing it to drop the relic. The ocean's surface is then covered in ice, trapping boats that were trying to recover the artefact. Wendy and Joshua come up with a plan to use the Union's C4 to blow through the ice. Wendy suggests they put the C4 on the boats stuck in the ice rather than did holes as it will save time. Joshua tells, Vivian, Zanuch and the Researcher that he can create a remote detonator that will make all the C4 blow up at the same time. He works on the detonator and tells Zanuck that it has a 90% chance of working, much to Vivian's chagrin. Their plan is successful and they blow through the ice. Van manages to defeat the pirates and the relic is recovered. In the aftermath, Vivian thanks Joshua for his help as does Zanuck. She then give Joshua the tickets to Zonnet Junction which he shares with Wendy & Van. Arriving in Zonnet Junction, Joshua and Van look for Carmen, but Wendy spots her brother. Where the Goodbyes Are Carmen: "So they arrest Van and Wendy too?" Joshua: "No just me but, Wendy..." - Joshua tells Carmen about Wendy Joshua and Van are shocked to see Wendy rush across the train track. Joshua is worried that Wendy was hit by a train, but Van saw her cross the other side. The pair are at a loss and try looking for her. Joshua looks in the Women's bathroom but can't find Wendy. Van tells him to ask at reception while he explores the station. Unfortunately the station's security force arrest Joshua for going in the Women's bathroom. Being interrogated, Joshua tries to ask the security for help in finding Wendy, describing her. Carmen then appears and is shocked to see Joshua. She thought his train was arriving later but Joshua tells her he, Wendy and Van got an earlier train. She helps get Joshua out of the security office and he tells her that Wendy is missing. Carmen has a message announced over the station to get Van and Wendy to meet her and Joshua in the central plaza. They both wait for them and Carmen notes they are late. Joshua wonders where they are and Carmen jokes that they are probably on the other side of the clock. They then hear Van yell from the other side and find both Van and Wendy in a stand off. Wend reveals that she saw and spoke to her brother, Michael Garret. This shocks everyone. Van is enraged and demands Wendy tells her where Michael is, as he is connected to The Claw. Joshua defends Wendy and tells Van to leave her alone, noting that seeing her brother again would have been all she could focus on. Van tells her she should go home which Joshua protests. Wendy seems to agree and heads off, leaving Joshua, Van and Carmen behind. The Days of No Return Wendy: "I don't know anymore maybe Van's right. I mean if my brothers telling me to go home then maybe i'll go." Joshua: "You'd be alright with that?" Wendy: "Maybe." Joshua: "Yeah well I wouldn't be alright with it! It wouldn't matter what my brother told me! Can you really just accept it like that?" Joshua looks for Wendy and finds her waiting for a train back to Evergreen. He tries to comfort her, telling her Van was way to harsh on her. She tells Joshua that maybe Van is right and she should just go home, considering her brother's decision to join The Claw. Joshua asks her if she would really be okay with that, as he wouldn't stop trying to find his brother. After some time, Joshua tells Wendy that if she decide to go home, he will go with her. Wendy is curious as to why, considering Joshua's desire to find and stop his brother. Joshua then spots Van and hopes he can convince him to work things out with Wendy. He rushes off to get Van. Joshua loses sight of Van, so returns to where he last saw Wendy but she is nowhere to be seen. He starts looking for her all over the station. Eventually, Joshua find Wendy speaking with an elderly man in the Sky Garden. Joshua is glad that she didn't leave for Evergreen yet and Wendy apologizes for making him worry. Suddenly, a woman appears and hands the elderly man a suitcase. Joshua and Wendy are shocked to see him pull out a Claw that he places on his right arm. Wendy realizes the man is The Claw himself, and is terrified to be face to face with him. Joshua attempts to run to Wendy but before anyone can react, Ray appears in the skylight, and attempts to shoot The Claw with a hail of bullets. Dream in Progress Ray: "Why did you do that? Why? Joshua?" Joshua: "I won't... let you be a murderer Ray..." Wendy: "Joshua!" - Ray, Joshua and Wendy after Joshua stops Ray shooting The Claw. Shocked to see his brother again, Joshua call out to Ray to stop, but to no avail. Ray tries to gun down The Claw, but the woman with him manages to fend him off. Joshua runs to Ray's side but Ray shoves him aside, ready to kill The Claw. Joshua begs with Ray to stop, as Shino wouldn't have wanted Ray to become a murderer. Ray ignores him and Joshua can do nothing but watch as The Claw and Ray have a conversation about Ray's dream to kill The Claw to avenge his late wife. Ray launches another attack at The Claw, managing to fight off the woman and take a shot at him. Joshua jumps in front of the bullet and is shot in the arm, much to Ray's shock. He tells Ray he won't let him become a murderer, but collapses from the pain. Wendy rushes to his side and ties his wounded arm with a bandage. The pair standby and watch as Ray tries to kill The Claw again with Volkien, but is stopped by another armor and knocked through a window. In the aftermath, Joshua looks through the broken window Volkien was sent through, and promises to stop Ray as many times as it takes to prevent Ray from killing The Claw. Carmen appears and tells Joshua they should get going, and Joshua learns that she will be joining them to stop The Claw.